Godou Kusanagi
Godou Kusanagi is the male protagonist of Campione! Upon his defeat of the Persian Heretic God Verethragna, he became the 7th Campione, or godslayer. Personality Godou is a high school student who, despite his status as a Campione, simply wants to live a normal life. He hates dealing with magic and the supernatural, especially gods and other Campione. This is an attitude that occasionally backfires on him. Godou has often shown very oxymoronic, and self-contradictory behavior. For example he is a very shy young man, but is also a natural born lady-killer, having learned the skills during his childhood from his grandfather. However, he is unaware of this talent, which explains his never realizing that so many girls have fallen for him. Godou is also a self-proclaimed pacifist, but will fight against the various Heretic Gods and Campione when needed. Despite being a brilliant tactician, he is still a Campione, meaning a king, savage, leader, cunning, and above all a moron, or that is the stereotype he has to fill and that is the impression he gives off; an example being when he targets the Colosseum during his duel with Erica. The various mages that stood watching assumed that he did so in order to display his prowess and ruthlessness, but in actuality it was simply the only way to get Erica to stop fighting him. When under Lancelot du Lac's curse Godou abandoned both common sense and preconception as he acted in accordance with his heart's desire which made him act no different from Gods and other Devil Kings. Due to this he also discovers that he has a contrarian fetish. Meaning he gets turned on at arrogant, strong, tsun-tsun, foolish women i.e He loves his women to be dificult and fight back before subjugating them to his desires. He also loves battle and fighting against worthy opponents. This is stated by Liliana Kranjcar to be his true nature that is normally repressed by reason and common sense. It might be possible that Goduo is a bit of a sadist. This is because of all the times he shows a sadistic grin in battle and using brutal, painful method against his foes as well as toying with the females around him while under Lancelot's Curse. When Godou is using his Authority, the Youth, his personality changes as well, becoming more confident and decisive. He is willing to admit to his feelings for the girls, and is less inclined to hold himself back. So much so that he can easily shrug off even Erica's teasing. Relationships Shizuka Kusanagi Shizuka is Godou's sister. Shizuka appears to care for her brother, but is often extremely exasperated by his actions, especially the fact he's such a lady-killer, and doesn't even know it. Sometimes acts as if 'she' is the elder sibling and Godou is the foolish younger brother. She's the one person Godou is truly scared of. Erica Blandelli Godou and Erica have a very complicated relationship. Erica has declared herself to be his lover, wife, and one true love, and Godou argues against this at every chance. However, he has privately admitted to himself that he does find Erica very attractive, and that there seems to be an understanding between them, but finds her drive off-putting, as he knows if he gives even an inch, he will be wrapped up and all but married to her in no time. He 'does' get frustrated by her claims which many take at face value, believing the two to have already been intimate. Despite running away from her, he has said it to himself that she is his most precious person. Yuri Mariya At first, Yuri thought Godou was a fearsome tyrant because of her previous interactions with a Campione, but still attempted to convince him to be more modest in his actions with Erica. However, as time passed and the two interacted, she discovered most of the actions were on the part of Erica, and began to fall in love with Godou, though she is not yet willing to admit it, possibly even to herself. In volume 5 Yuri has admitted that she has feeling for him and in volume 7 she swore allegiance for life to the Kusanagi Godou until one of them dies. Liliana Kranjcar Liliana is Godou's trusted friend. She tries to convince Godou and herself that most of the things she does for him is because she is his first knight and therefore responsibility falls to her given the circumstances. Both of them are shown to have feelings for each other. Ena Seishuuin Godou thinks of Ena as a friend, though Ena said that she wants to be Godou's lover, if possible, his wife. She always says that she is Godou's woman which makes misunderstanding (Mostly on Annie Charlton) though Godou finds Ena to be very cute and very beautiful Hikari Mariya Originally, she simply watched Godou's relationship with her sister from afar. After being rescued by him, however, she seems to have developed feelings for him. History Godou, and his sister Shizuka were born to Mayo and Genzou Kusanagi. The children's parents were very busy with their careers and seemingly had little time for their children. Because of this, they were raised mainly by their grandparents, Ichirou and Chiyo Kusanagi, though Chiyo passed away some time shortly before Godou's early teens. Eventually the two's parents divorced, though when and for what specific reasons has yet to be stated. Whatever it was, however, seems to have left Godou with a dim view of his father, and possibly his mother as well. Mayo appeared to retain custody of the children, though was often away for various reasons, leaving them in Ichirou and Chiyo's care, making it a moot point. Starting around six years old, Godou would join in the gambling that took place during the Kusanagi New Years family reunion. He quickly became the most talented, developing a skill which allowed him to 'will' himself to be lucky, never losing a pure game of chance. However, he had more difficulty with card games, due to the element of skill involved. Godou was a regular baseball player when he was in middle school. He even played as a Japanese representative in the World Series, but due to an injury in his shoulder that he received during training, he quit baseball. Godou never considered himself extremely talented as a player, especially after seeing some of the more gifted players he competed against, he merely claimed to be able to read them, and develop tactics to win against them. A skill which apparently carried over to his abilities as a Campione. After he became a Campione, his old sports injury completely healed, but due to the capabilities he gained after he became a Campione he still did not return to playing baseball, feeling it would be almost cheating. In a short story it was revealed by Asuka Tokunaga, his childhood friend, that Godou was very popular with girls as he had 14 or more girls fall in love with him during middle school, though he was completely clueless to all of them. Powers & Abilities As a Campione, Godou has the powers common to them; resistance to external magics of less than divine power, a supernatural battle sense that increases their tactical abilities and awareness by an extreme margin, the ability to manipulate luck by sheer force of will, and several hundred times the magical power, aka ki/chi/qi, of even expert mages, Miko, or witches. He also has a number of divine Incarnations stolen from the Heretic God, Verethragna. Based on the amoount of authorities Godou's theme is still a mystery, but it can be surmised as a''' lover youth''' willing to be friendly with everyone. This matches Erica's theory on personality reflection, as his first one is a standard of defeat means friendship, and he won his second one after defeating it when it become heretical. According to the keeper of the Akashic records Godou is the most frightening of all the current campiones he even goes as far as calling him a of Chaos 'in his words “That man is talented as a magnificent villain, capable of turning times of prosperity and peace into chaos, then taking advantage of chaotic times to seize the throne. Sending supporters over to a man like that would be utterly frightening!" Other than his campione abilities, Godou is a brilliant tactician capable of defeating his foes with unexpected ploys, however because of his oxymoronic attitude, his battle are often marked afterwards as destroying historic monuments. Although he is often tricked by Erica, Godou sometimes display instances of deception and manipulation that even surprise the Diavolo Rosso. Such example would be when he coaxed Lu Hao, a Campione known for prideful foolishnes, into agreeing to a three on three Heretic God Royale. Not only that but Godou, being the sucessor of the Kusanagis, a clan with a history of gambling, drinking, racteering, philandering, and manipulation, makes Godou a natural puppeteer in social interaction for his benefit, even though he supresses it. In laymans term compared to Erica who tricks and schemes outside battle, but charges forward like a lion, Godou blatantly lies outside battle and lets people underestimate him, then sucker punches them with tricks, allies, weapons, unexpected growth, and finally his powers, like a serpent. The Persian Warlord - Verethragna's "Authorities" Godou won all of Verethragna's '"Ten Incarnations" after defeating him. However, some Incarnations work only under certain conditions, and all of them can only be used once a day. Originally, these Incarnations could not be activated and used at the same time, however, since the fight with the Monkey King, Godou has learned the trick of doing two Incarnations at once. At first it was extremely painful and draining on Godou to do so, but each time Godou performs the trick, it becomes easier on him to do so. There is confusion as to whether or not the ten incarnations are one or ten Authorities, as it has been called both in the story. Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Love Interests Category:Campione characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Punkasaurus0530)